Starting a New Life
by WeatherWriter
Summary: After taking down Joe and his cult, Ryan and Mike can finally go public.
1. Chapter 1

**By request from someone on Tumblr. This will be a multi-chapter fic. **

"She was a fighter, that Emma Hill," Ryan Hardy said as he and Mike Weston watched Emma's body being taken to the morgue.

"I'll say," Mike replied. "That was one hell of a fight, but she didn't stand a chance once we cornered her."

"We make a good team."

Ryan smiled at Mike. Mike smiled back, but Ryan could sense Mike was a little uneasy.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired, that's all. Even though I'm almost fully recovered from my injuries, fighting hard like that takes its toll on me."

"Well, once we get back to the bureau you can take a rest."

The drive back to the bureau was silent. When Mike wasn't talking, Ryan knew something was up. Mike was always talking. He hated the awkward silence when riding in a car with someone.

"I'll be in the lounge resting if anyone needs me," Mike said as he walked away quickly.

Ryan watched him as he went inside. He stood by the car for a few minutes before going inside.

It was 5:00 and Mike still hadn't come out of the lounge. Ryan was getting ready to go home, so he wanted to check on Mike before he left. When he went into the lounge, he didn't find Mike sleeping. He was staring out the window.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Mike turned around quickly.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about all that has happened over the past few months."

"I just wanted to check on you before I went home."

"I guess this is it, then," Mike said as he walked over to Ryan.

Mike extended his hand Ryan. Ryan stood there, puzzled.

"What do you mean, this is it?"

"Well, now that we've taken down the cult, you're going back to Brooklyn, right?"

"Who gave you that crazy idea?"

"Well, it's your home, isn't it?"

"It was my home," Ryan said, smiling at Mike. "I'm only going there to get my stuff. My place is here now."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. How can I just pack up and leave after all we've been through together?"

Ryan moved closer to Mike.

"I know I wasn't always nice to you, but you mean a lot to me. I couldn't let Joe or any of his followers get the idea that I cared about you. Otherwise, you would have wound up dead."

Mike just started at Ryan in shock. For once he didn't know what to say.

"Now that we're finished with the case, I can admit my true feelings. I like you a lot, Mike."

"You really feel that way about me?"

"Yes. After I move all my stuff up here and get settled in, we can start our new life together."

"I look forward to that."

"I have a long drive home, so I'm going to head out now. I'll be in touch soon."

Ryan embraced Mike and walked out of the lounge. As soon as he was out of sight, Mike pumped his fist in the air and mouthed the word _yes_. He had feelings for Ryan from the start, and to know that Ryan felt the same made Mike feel like the happiest person on the planet.

**I know this chapter was a little slow, but it just sets the tone for rest of the story. Chapter 2 will be published soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback! Here is Chapter 2, their first date. :)**

It took Ryan a week to get everything settled in his new apartment. He lived a few blocks away from Mike. Mike eagerly waited for Ryan to call him on the Sunday that both of them had off. Finally, after three hours of waiting, Mike's cell phone rang. It was Ryan Hardy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mike. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. I've been anticipating your call all morning."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I wanted to call around this time because a new café in town just opened up, and I was wondering if you would like to go there."

"Sure. I hear it has a wide variety of choices."

"I think it would be a nice place to go on our first date."

"I agree. Do you want to meet at my place or yours?"

"Yours to start. I figured that we eat first and then I can show you my new apartment."

"Alright, sounds good."

"I'll be right down. See you in a few."

"See ya."

Mike hung up his phone. He frantically pulled on a black polo and gray pants. He sprayed himself with his favorite cologne and combed his hair. He stood outside on his porch and waited for Ryan. He expected Ryan to show up in his black car, but instead, he was on foot. He flashed Mike a smile.

"I decided to walk. Your place isn't that far."

"We can take my car into town…"

Before Mike could finish, Ryan cut him off.

"Let's walk. It gives us more time together."

Ryan and Mike walked into town. Ryan talked about how much he enjoyed driving from Brooklyn to Virginia.

"You know, I never realized how much beauty there is in the world. I got so caught up in Joe Carroll that I forgot about everything else."

"I know how that is. But it's good that we get to start over. No more Joe Carroll, Emma Hill, or any of his followers."

"You can say that again."

They arrived at Rebecca's Corner Café. The line was short considering that it had just opened.

"I thought there would be a much longer line," Ryan said.

"Same here. At least we won't have to wait a long time for food. I'm starving."

They got in line. Ryan put his arm around Mike while they waited to place their order. Mike stiffened under his touch, but relaxed when he realized that this was what he wanted all along. After placing their order and getting their food, they sat down at a corner table.

"I'm glad we can have peace and quiet over here," Ryan said.

"Me, too."

"Even though these past few months have been rough, we pulled through. I'm glad I got asked to consult on this case."

"I'm glad, too. It's sad that so many people were killed, but Joe didn't escape from prison, I wouldn't have met you."

"I was just thinking about that last night. A lot of people say that good can come out of bad situations. You're the only good thing that came out of this."

"Thanks, Ryan. That means a lot to me."

"I know this won't be as easy as it sounds, but let's try to put the last few months behind us. We don't need to think about Joe Carroll anymore."

"I agree. And one thing about life, it goes on. Yeah, we have our scars from the past few months, but if we keep moving forward, they'll heal with time."

"It always amazes me what comes out of your mouth. You are brilliant."

"I don't know if brilliant is the right word to describe me, but thanks."

"Brilliant is the exact word to describe you. If you didn't have the knowledge that you do, you wouldn't be working for the FBI."

Ryan reached across the table and took Mike's hand. They looked in each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I forgot to mention that you look great in that black shirt," Ryan said, breaking the silence.

"Thank you. I figured that business casual would suit our first date."

"It doesn't matter how you dress around me. Look at me, I'm in jeans. You out dressed me this time."

Ryan and Mike laughed. Mike felt a sense of pride knowing that Ryan approved everything about him. After all, he adored Ryan.

"Are you ready to head out?" Ryan asked, finishing the last bite of his salad.

"I'm ready if you are."

Ryan and Mike got up from the table. As they walked out of the café, Ryan took Mike's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"That was a nice lunch, don't you think?" Mike asked.

"It sure was. The food was great, but spending time with you was even better."

"I'm glad you had a nice time."

"And there is still more to come."

They continued walking back to Ryan's new apartment. They got strange looks from people as they walked through town, but it didn't bother them. They were happy together and could finally b open about their feelings.

**I will try to update soon. I have a full weekend of work ahead of me, but I will have some down time to get Chapter 3 started. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for taking forever to update. It's my usual excuse of being busy work/interning. Hopefully I will be able to update quicker next time. **

Ryan had a small apartment: One bedroom, one bath, a kitchen, and a living room. He had had a table big enough for two at one end of his living room, and a sofa at the other. A flat screen television hung above the table. The walls were painted white, and on them hung various pictures. Most of them were family portraits from when Ryan was younger.

"You have a nice place," Mike said as he looked around.

"It's a little on the small side, but it suits my needs."

"I like how you keep it clean, too. I can't stand clutter."

"That's another things we have in common."

Ryan smiled at Mike. For once in his life he felt completely happy. He found someone who shared the same interests as well as someone who cared about him. And Mike's the one thing that Joe didn't take away from him.

Mike smiled back. He was finally getting what he wanted all along. He pulled Ryan into an embrace and held him tight.

"Thank you, Mike. I'm glad we can we can have time together."

"I'm glad we can, too."

Ryan stepped back from Mike. They looked each other in the eyes. Mike moved in closer, and pressed his forehead to Ryan's. Then Ryan tilted his head and gently kissed Mike. Mike's shoulders tensed at first, but relaxed as soon as Ryan wrapped his arms around him. They continued to kiss. Mike put his arms around Ryan's waist and pulled him closer, taking control of the kiss. He put his tongue into Ryan's mouth, and ran it along the inside of his cheek. Ryan squeezed Mike's shoulders and tried to step closer. He accidentally stepped on Mike's foot. Mike took a step back, and lost his balance. He fell backwards onto the sofa, dragging Ryan with him.

The two of them started at each other for a few moments, then burst out laughing.

"That was a first kiss to remember," Ryan said, still laughing.

"Yeah. It was not only my first kiss with you, but my first kiss with another man."

"Same here."

Ryan paused for a few moments. He took a deep breath.

"I never thought I would be saying this, but this is the first time I've ever really felt something in a kiss."

"Not even with Claire?"

"I thought I felt something when I kissed her, but it was nothing compared to when I kissed you."

"Wow, Ryan. I'm flattered."

Mike sat on the sofa, smiling. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed with all of my feelings."

"Me, too. I think it's because we've hide to hide them for so long. To tell you the truth, my heart skipped a beat the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"I was nearly speechless when I first saw you."

Ryan chuckled.

"I remember. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped."

"I guess it was just love at first sight."

"Now the only thing we have to do is come out to the people we are around the most."

"It won't be so bad. I'm sure a few people at the bureau will find it strange, but who cares. We have feelings for each other, so why hide them?"

"You're right. I'd say we tell them first thing tomorrow morning."

"It's a deal. I'll do the talking if you want."

"You bring it up and we'll see what goes from there."

"Sounds good."

Ryan leaned in closer to Mike and kissed him again. Nothing else mattered. They were going to go public tomorrow. Nothing would get in the way of their love for each other.

**I have at least two more chapters planned. They should be more exciting. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! Thanks for all the wonderful feedback. You are the reason I continue writing. :) **

It was an early morning for Ryan and Mike. They had been assigned to work together on a new case, which pleased them. It was also the day they came out to their co-workers.

Both of them arrived at the bureau at 8:00 am. They decided to carpool since Mike had spent the night at Ryan's apartment. Mike opened the car door to get out, but Ryan grabbed his arm, pulling him back in.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked.

"I'm positive. Unless you don't want to."

"I definitely want to. I just wanted to make sure you're ready. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable at all. I'm really looking forward to this."

"Me, too."

Ryan leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Mike's. They both wanted more, but they had to get to work.

"Please tell me there will be more of that later," Mike said.

"You bet. You can spend the night at my place again if you want."

"I could go for that."

"It will give us something to look forward to after a long day working on a case."

"Are you ready to head in?"

"Yep."

Ryan and Mike got out of the car and went inside. They walked in as they usually did, Ryan a few steps ahead of Mike.

They worked on the case non-stop until 12:30 pm. When the majority of their co-workers were taking their lunch break, Ryan and Mike decided to make their announcement.

"May I have everyone's attention for a few moments?" Mike asked.

Everyone in the employee lounge turned their attention to Mike.

"Ryan and I have an announcement to make."

Mike too a deep breath. He slowly reached for Ryan's hand. Their fingers interlocked.

"Ryan and I are together. We've liked each other for quite a while, but we couldn't risk Joe Carroll knowing about us."

Everyone in the room was silent. A few people exchanged glances, and some just stared at Ryan and Mike with wide eyes.

"I know this is definitely a shock to all of you, but we thank you for taking the time to listen to us," Ryan said. If you need to talk to us, please don't hesitate. From here on out, we are going to be open about our feelings."

"Thanks again," Mike said.

Ryan and Mike sat back down. The employees remained silent for a few more moments, then resumed to their normal conversations. Throughout the rest of the lunch break, the employees would glance over at Ryan and Mike holding hands under the table. They quickly looked away when Ryan and Mike turned their heads toward them.

"It could have been worse," Ryan said. "I'd rather them be silent then say hateful things."

"True that."

"I'm glad you did most of the talking. You're better at that stuff than I am."

"You did fine. And I'm sure as people get used to us being together, they'll talk to us more."

"Did you see the look on Deidre Mitchell's face?"

"I did. She's just shocked. I don't think she would have seen this coming in a million years."

Ryan and Mike laughed.

A few minutes passed, and their lunch break was over. As they were heading out, Deidre approached them.

"I'm sorry if you found the look I gave you to be offensive. I just didn't know how to react."

"It's no problem," Ryan reassured her.

"We understand that it's a shock to everyone," Mike added.

"I'm happy that the two of you are being open about this. Not everyone has that courage."

"We just couldn't hide it anymore. Mike and I developed feelings for each other as we worked so closely on the Joe Carroll case, and we figured that it was time we did something about it."

"I wish you all the best. And you can always talk to me about anything."

"Thank you, Deidre," Mike said. "We're here for you if you ever need anything."

"I appreciate it."

Ryan sighed.

"Now it's back to the case."

Ryan and Mike went back to working on their current case. They put in two hours overtime interviewing witnesses. They finished at 6:00 pm.

"I'm beat," Ryan said, taking off his jacket.

"You can say that again."

"I'm ready to go home and relax with my boyfriend."

Ryan slipped his hand into Mike's as they walked out of the bureau.

"I could go for that."

Ryan drove home as quickly as he could. He took his shirt off and flopped onto the couch a few seconds after walking into his apartment.

"I'll pick up my shirt later. Come relax with me."

Mike sat down next to Ryan. He pulled down the blanket that was on the back of the couch.

Ryan put his feet up and motioned for Mike to get closer. Mike laid his head in Ryan's lap, and covered himself with the blanket.

"Are you comfortable?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"You bet. I couldn't be more comfortable with you in my arms."

Ryan rested one of his hands on Mike's shoulder.

"I'm happy today went well," Mike said. "Now we can live our lives the way we want."

"No more hiding our feelings."

Ryan turned on the television. He flipped through the channels until an old Western film came on. It didn't matter what they were watching. All that mattered to both Ryan and Mike was that they were together. Safe and sound, in each other's arms.

**I have something exciting planned for the next chapter. My aunt and cousin are visiting this week, but I will try to update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The final chapter is finally up! I wanted to put as much detail as possible into this chapter. I am still fairly inexperienced at writing about this sort of material, but I enjoyed writing it. A major thanks to those who have given me tips. :)**

The old Western movie continued playing in the background. Neither Ryan nor Mike paid attention because they were sound asleep. Mike's head remained in Ryan's lap, and Ryan hand one arm draped across Mike. All was quiet except for the sound of the television.

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash. Lightning lit up the sky. Booming thunder followed, waking both Ryan and Mike. Mike shot up quickly and looked around the room. His chest heaved as he tried to calm himself down. Ryan put his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. It's just that, I'm still a little jumpy when I hear loud noises."

"I know the feeling. How about we move to my room?"

Mike nodded his head. Ryan got up first, and offered his hand to Mike. Mike took it, and Ryan helped him stand up. They walked into Ryan's bedroom, hand in hand.

"The bed's a little small, but I think we can both fit."

Lightning illuminated the room. In the brief moment of light, Ryan could see Mike's half smile. The thunder boomed again. Mike jumped again, and squeezed Ryan's hand.

"Come here."

Ryan pulled Mike into an embrace. Mike gripped Ryan tightly.

"It's ok. I'm here."

They remained in an embrace for a few minutes. Lightning continued illuminating the room, and the thunder boomed. Mike squeezed Ryan harder each time he heard thunder.

"I know what will make you feel better."

Ryan took a few steps back, but kept his arms around Mike's waist. He leaned in, and kissed Mike. His kiss was soft, which made Mike's shoulders relax. Mike kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ryan's shoulders. As soon as Mike felt completely relaxed, he kissed Ryan harder. Their kiss grew more passionate by the second. Mike ran his hands along Ryan's bare chest, making Ryan throw his head back and moan.

"I like that," he whispered.

Mike continued running his hands along Ryan's chest. Ryan's hands moved lower on Mike's waist. He began to lift Mike's shirt. Mike lifted his arms, making it easier for Ryan to remove his shirt.

Ryan softly pressed his lips all over Mike's chest. Mike moaned in pleasure and ran his hands through Ryan's hair. Ryan unbuttoned Mike's pants and pulled them down. Mike kicked them off, still keeping his hands on Ryan's head.

"Help me take my pants off," Ryan said between breaths.

Mike moved his hands down to Ryan's waist. He unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down. Their white boxers were the only remaining item of clothing on them.

"I know you want to see more of me," Mike said, giving Ryan his full smile.

"Oh, yes."

Ryan stared at Mike with anticipation. Mike slowly began removing his boxers. Ryan's eyes widened with lust.

"Let me taste you, Ryan said, moving closer."

Mike sat on the edge of Ryan's bed. Ryan knelt down, and gently took Mike's manhood in his hands. He slowly put it into his mouth. Mike's hands gripped the sheets on Ryan's bed. Ryan gently sucked the tip of Mike's manhood.

"Ryan!" Mike cried, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white.

"You like that?"

Mike nodded his head. He was too overwhelmed with pleasure to speak.

"You'll like this even better."

Ryan pulled down his boxers. Mike's mouth opened wide. He admired Ryan's manhood with wide eyes. Ryan smiled.

After standing still for a few moments, Ryan then flipped Mike over in one quick motion.

"Bend over."

"Don't I get to taste you?" Mike asked.

"Another time. Tonight is all about you."

Mike did as he was told. He bent over while keeping a tight grip on the edge of the bed.

"Take deep breaths and try to relax," Ryan instructed.

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard Ryan rubbing something onto his hands.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

Ryan slowly inserted his index finger into Mike. Mike tensed.

"Oh!" he cried out.

"Deep breath," Ryan soothed.

Ryan then inserted his middle finger. Mike let out a loud groan.

"You're doing great, Mike."

Ryan slowly moved his fingers in and out of Mike. He increased his speed after a minute passed. Mike groaned, but relaxed as he got used to the feeling.

"Just one more finger," Ryan said.

Ryan inserted his ring finger inside of Mike.

"Shit!" Mike cried out.

Ryan continued fingering Mike with one hand, and slowly ran his free hand up and down Mike's back. Despite being uncomfortable, Mike took deep, loud breaths.

"I love the sound of your breathing."

Mike breathed even louder. Partly out of discomfort, but also to turn Ryan on.

Ryan removed his fingers from Mike.

"Give me your hand."

Ryan took Mike's hand in his and squirted a few drops of lube on it. Mike slowly reaches his hand towards Ryan's manhood.

"Don't be shy. Rub it on."

Mike gently rubbed the lube onto Ryan's hard manhood. Ryan closed his eyes and smiled.

"You have a nice touch. I like that."

As soon as Mike was finished, Ryan flipped him back over. He rested his hands on Mike's hips while he slowly inserted himself.

"I'll go nice and slow."

Ryan began moving his hips. Although it was at a slow pace, Mike groaned in discomfort. He gripped the edge of the bed until his knuckles turned white.

"Relax, relax," Ryan soothed.

Ryan picked up speed. Mike's groans grew louder and louder.

"I'm going to blow," Ryan softly said.

Ryan's breathing grew heavier. He thrusted a few more times, then ceased his movement. Liquid shot from his manhood. Mike arched his back as he felt the warmth of the liquid enter him. Ryan slowly removed himself from Mike.

Mike still remained at the edge of the bed. He leaned over, his breathing heavy. Ryan watched as liquid shot from his erection. It sprayed the floor as well as Ryan's bed. Ryan chuckled.

"I guess I did a good job then. You made quite a mess."

"Sorry," Mike said, trying to catch his breath.

"No, no. Don't be sorry."

"I'm feeling sleepy now," Mike yawned.

"Me, too. Now we can see just how well we fit into my bed."

Mike slowly made his way into Ryan's bed. Liquid dripped down his legs. He flopped over as soon as he was fully on the bed. Ryan slid in next to him. He patted his chest, motioning for Mike to come closer.

Mike put his head on Ryan's chest. Ryan wrapped on arm around Mike, and stroked his hair with the other. Mike fell asleep within a few minutes. Ryan continued stroking his hair until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

The two of them slept soundly in each other's arms. Everything was perfect. The storm was over. Not just the passing thunderstorm, but the storm they faced in their lives. They were free. Free from Joe Carroll, free to be open about their feelings, and most importantly, free to love.

**While this is the end of one story, it's not the end of my writing. I will be starting another fic soon. Thanks for all of your** **support. I wouldn't be the writer I am today without you. :)**


End file.
